


Rise of the Pokehumans

by gaogeki78



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaogeki78/pseuds/gaogeki78
Summary: A scientist injects trainers with Pokemon D.N.A. to make them half and half. When these hybrids lock eyes, things will get heated. Any characters from the anime are aged up to at least 18. Based off my chyoa.com story https://chyoa.com/story/Rise-of-the-Pokehumans.20211





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Solomon had always had a love of Pokemon. To the point that they should be considered equals to humans. A vast number of people considered him crazy for thinking this. One day he had revelation, what better way to make them see that they were equal than to have them be one in the same. After years of experimenting on himself, he finally perfected the recipe to his serum. While he couldn't control what Pokemon the human would share their D.N.A with, he was just making sure it would transform the human every time. However due to how much he experimented on himself, he had a number of parts from different Pokemon. He then sent out invitations to his island inviting trainers so that he could transform them. The first trainer to respond is on his way to the island now.

Ash was relaxing at home in between regions when he received his invitation from Dr. Solomon. It was inviting Ash to see his private collection of Pokemon which included some from regions he hasn't even been to yet. The only catch was that Ash couldn't bring any of his Pokemon with him. Ash thought it was a bit of an odd condition, but there was no way he could pass up an opportunity like this. He quickly packed up for a few days and left for the airport. The first thing Ash noticed once he got to the airport was a man in a lab coat.

"Dr. Solomon?" Ash asked the man

"Not quite. I'm his assistant, Joseph." the man responded "You must be Ash."

"Yep!" Ash said excited

"Great! The jet's waiting."

"Wait were taking a private jet?" Ash asked pretty surprised

"You heard me right." Joesph said "While Dr. Solomon doesn't let people into his world often, but when he does, he treats them well."

Joseph and Ash got to the jet quickly and took off just as quickly as they arrived. Once they were in the air, Joseph excused himself to the bathroom. He then locked the door which unknown to Ash was an airtight lock. Joseph then took out a remote from his lab coat and quickly pressed a button which released an odorless and colorless gas where Ash was which while it guaranteed that any human would be knocked out for a good couple of hours, it was only potent for about two minutes. Once the gas had done its job, Joseph exited the bathroom, took out the serum and inject it into Ash. His cell phone then went off.

"I trust it's done?" Solomon said over the phone

"Yes sir. I just injected him." Joseph replied

"Good. You know what to do from here." Solomon said

"Indeed I do." Joseph said as he hung up. He then transformed from a normal human to a naked, bigger and muscular Abra. Using his psychic powers he then looked into the future to see what Ash would turn into.

"I see-bra." Joseph said to himself

Finally, he snapped his fingers and sent Ash down to an appropriate part of the island suited to his transformation.

A few hours later, Ash finally woke up.


	2. Ashchoke is born

Ash found himself inside of a cave that was pretty dark and the only light he saw was coming from the entrance. When he got up, he immediately felt dizzy and fell to the cave floor on all fours. He then looked for a wall to use for balance. Once he found one, he slowly moved toward the entrance. As he moved he slowly noticed that the cave got brighter. Just to be sure he wasn't going crazy, he looked back. He saw that the once dark cave was looking much clearer.

"What is going on here?" Ash asked himself

Ash then heard some rips come from his hands seeing that his gloves were no longer there and their shreds were on the floor. Before he had a chance to react, all of clothes suddenly felt tighter. He could then feel his arms break out of the sleeves of his shirt and his feet break out of his shoes and socks. He then gave his free arm a flex, which had a bicep was now the size of a small soccer ball. Next, he felt his legs break out of his pants turning them into shorts and his chest completely destroyed his shirt. Ash then proceeded to feel his new chest. His pecs felt like they had two halves of a small classroom globe had been glued beneath his skin. When his hand went lower, he felt a six pack.

"Cool-choke." Ash said "Why did I say that-choke?"

Ash then noticed his skin had turned grey. Almost immediately felt his now shorts get a lot tighter. He saw them expand little by little until a seven inch soft cock burst out. Once that happened, Ash not longer felt dizzy and was able to take his hand off the wall.

"As great as this is, I would still like what's going on-choke."

"Now that you're done with your transformation, I can answer any question you have-bra."

"Who said that-choke?"

Before Ash appeared a naked, bigger and muscular Abra.

"Who are you-choke?"

"Oh, yes that's right-bra. You only saw my human form on the jet-bra."

"Joseph-choke?"

"That's right Ash-bra. This is my true form since being injected with Dr. Solomon's serum-bra."

"So what-choke? Does Dr. Solomon want to create an army to take over the world-choke?"

"Oh no-bra. Not at all-bra." Joseph responded laughing at the idea "I don't know how much news you read or hear, but Dr. Solomon believes that humans and Pokemon should be equals-bra. Most of his former colleagues now consider him crazy for thinking that-bra. Which gave him the inspiration to combine human and Pokemon D.N.A-bra. So that it would be easier to imagine-bra."

"Cool-choke!! But why did I become a Machoke-choke?"

"For some reason that part is random-bra. One of three side effects-bra."

"What are the other two-choke?"

"As I'm sure you noticed we say the last bit of the Pokemon's name we become and whenever two of us meet in person for the first time, we go into heat with each other-bra."

"So why isn't happening with us-choke?"

"Astro projection-bra." Joseph said "Comes in handy as a Psychic type-bra. I'll be on the island for a few weeks until the next serum is finished, so if you really want to try and have sex with me, you'll have to try and find me first-bra. And to make it interesting if you do find me and make me cum, I'll introduce you to Dr. Solomon-bra. Deal-bra?"

"Deal-choke."

"Feel free to do it at your own leisure-bra." Joseph said as his form disappeared

Ash then decided to lay down on his back deciding what to do next. He really wanted to meet this Dr. Solomon to thank him for this experience. However he was also curious as to what this new body could do.


End file.
